Assassin
by kmuscutt23
Summary: Tris' world is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Assassin

Chapter 1: Crumbling

Tris heard him walking around and she smiled as she pretended to be asleep. The bed dipped as Tobias climbed into the bed next to her his hands roaming her body. "Good morning beautiful." He said as he kissed her temple. "If you don't get up now, you're going to be late and we both know you don't want to deal with angry Eric." Tris rolled her eyes and turned in his arms to face him. "He's not so bad." She said as she kissed him hard and exited the bed so she could prepare to go to work. Thankfully she had showered the night before so all she had to do was grab her clothes. She got dressed quickly and then turned and smiled at the man sitting on the edge of the bed. He stood and walked over to her and enveloped her in his embrace. Tris stood on her toes and kissed him once more. "I love you Tobias." she said as she made her way out the door.

"You almost didn't make it." Eric laughed as he closed the door behind her. As usual he moved just a little to close to her but after reflecting for a while she realized it no longer bothered her. She sauntered over to her desk and sat down. "Yeah, wouldn't want to miss out on all this glorious paper work now would we?" She said as she tapped the pile with the palm of her hand. He laughed once more and meandered over to his own desk. They worked in a comfortable silence like usual. Eric was no longer a scary leader, she had even come to think of him as a friend. After a few hours they decided it was time to get some food and just as they were ready to head out Max's voice came over the intercomm. "I need both of you to come to my office as soon as possible." They both groaned but made their way out the door and into Max's office.

Upon entering Tris' heart dropped, Max's face was grim and as he glanced at her something told her this wasn't going to be a friendly visit. Eric must have sensed this as well because he put on his defensive face and looked hard at Max. "What's going on?" He asked loudly as he stood in the corner of the room. The older man took a deep breath and tore his eyes from Tris. "Can both of you please sit down, this is going to be difficult for me to say and I need you both to be grounded." They shared a look and took the seats opposite their superior. He turned and looked at Eric first. "I need your reflexes to be ready because after I say what I need to say she is going to try to get out of this office and we cannot have that. The surveillance in this room has been disabled and you will find out why in a moment." Tris looked at him and wondered why she would want to leave the room and unbeknownst to her Eric bore a similar expression on his face.

Max faced Tris after he had finished with Eric. "First of all let me say that I am so sorry." Her face twisted and she was getting annoyed with the vagueness of the conversation. "Max, please just get on with it. I feel like you're wasting my time and to be frank it's like torture making me sit here like this." Eric hummed his agreeance and Max threw up his hands. "Fine, I should have known you wouldn't want to be coddled I apologize. I am however sorry to have to tell you like this but your parents were murdered last night." She gasped audibly and as the weight of what he said struck her tears began to fall down her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off and through glassy, red eyes looked at Max and asked agrilly. "Who do I have to kill?" Eric twitched next to her and cracked his knuckles. He would never admit it openly but he had a soft spot for Tris and if it wasn't for that fucking weasel he knew that she would be his.

"There was some video surveillance, we have known for a while that someone was trying to assassinate leadership members from every faction we have already lost two from Candor and one from Amity and now three from Abnegation. So we did the only thing we could do and put security cameras in each of the surviving leaders homes." Eric raised an eyebrow. "Yes, yours too! All of ours really... and we've had the ops team at the fence watching that surveillance because their rotation schedules and not being able to leave for long periods of time. They were the best option we had. Anyway..." He typed a few things into his computer and the large screen behind him came to life. Tears fell freely as she saw the living area of her childhood home. Eric grabbed her hand and she didn't have the strength to pull away so she twisted her fingers through his. Movement on the screen brought her out of her thoughts. She saw her father trudge down the stairs in his night clothes and he padded to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. Her attention was pulled away from him when out of nowhere the front door opened slowly. As the intruder stepped into the light Tris released Eric's hand and jumped out of her seat and moved quickly towards the door. However, Eric was quicker and she was being held captive by his unbelievably strong arms.

"That son of a bitch!" She yelled as she struggled to get away from Eric. His arms gripped her tighter and Max stood up and rounded the desk. "Tris, I need you to calm down, we need to go about this the right way." She started to calm but then looked up just as Tobias stabbed her father. "I want him dead! I want my blade pierce his heart the same way that he did to my parents! Eric, let me go!" Despite himself Eric chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry, I can't do that. Max looks like he has a plan and I think that we should listen." She nodded and finally he let her down but he stayed planted by the door. Any chance of an escape was doubtful. "Max, please turn it off. I want to hear your plan I do, but first I would like to have a word with Eric. Is that okay?" He nodded and moved past Eric locking the door behind him. Tris grabbed Eric's hand and dragged him to the couch on the other side of the room. At first he hesitated not knowing what frame of mind she was in. "Don't worry, I'm not going to run. I realize Max is right. Four is tricky but if we work on this together I'm sure I will get the results I want."

Eric nodded and sat down on the couch and looked at her. Her hand reached out and took a hold of his hand. He looked at their entwined fingers and wished the circumstances were different. "I used to read alot when we were in classes and one time I read a quote and I remember trying to figure out what I would do in the situation it presented but I couldn't fully appreciate it at the time." He squeezed her hand and looked at her curiously. "What was the quote?" She looked down her face contorted in a manner that he knew she was trying to figure out how to share this. "I'm trying to remember the correct wording. Please, give me a second." He waited patiently trying to memorize the way her hand felt in his and then he tried to figure out when he had become so attached to the incredibly strong level headed girl. "The quote went like this.." He was snapped out of his over calculating mind. "...How do you kill the killer of a loved one when you love the killer?" His heart sank as he heard this, he had hoped that she was just infatuated with Four but clearly it was more.

"I would like to say that I understand it now, but I don't think that that is the case!" At the sound of this he perked up slightly. "This morning I woke up feeling safe and loved and then my world came crumbling down at my feet. I can't say hat I know how the author felt because I don't think I really loved Tobias. Now that I know why he never said it back to me. The last two years of my life have been a lie. I say that not because of Tobias, but because of you." His insides jumped and his heart caught in his throat for a second unsure of what was coming next. "I put all my faith in Tobias because we were from the same faction and he made me feel safe but our relationship was stagnant and one sided but what I failed to see before today was you." He blinked a little trying to figure out where she was going with this. "What do you mean?"

"When Max said that my parents were dead, I didn't even think about Tobias. The only person I needed was in the room. Maybe if it was you that had done this I could understand what the author was saying but unfortunately I don't. I want him dead Eric. I want to watch the life drain from his eyes, and I want to him to feel the what my parents felt." He used both hands to pull her onto his lap and kissed her cheek. "Together we will make him pay. I promise you that. Let's wait to hear Max's plan and if we don't like it we will go rogue and do our own thing. Max has an unnatural fondness for Four and his plan may not include his untimely demise." At this the door opened and Max stepped through the door. "Eric, that isn't going to be a problem. Natalie was my friend and at one point I even loved her. I want that son of bitch just as dead as she does."

Tris gasped. "You, you and my mother..." Max nodded. "That was a lifetime ago and now I realize that going to Abnegation was best for her. I was angry at one point but I wold never want her dead." She removed herself from Eric's lap and walked over to Max and completely unlike herself she wrapped her around him like she would family. Eric watched as Max hesitated for a minute many emotions washing over his features and finally he embraced her unshed tears pricking his eyes. Eric didn't know it then but that was the point where everything changed between the three of them. Max cleared his throat and Tris pulled away and wiped her face. "Sorry about your shirt Max." He looked at her like a father would look at his daughter and then he face hardened back into leader mode. "It's fine, should we start talking business?"

They both nodded and took their original seats across from him. "The fact of the matter is he is not working by himself, so in order to ensure the safety of the other leaders we need to catch the main culprit. I know that this is going to hard for you Tris but I need you to be a soldier and put your emotions aside and try to accomplish the mission. I have these trackers..." He held out his hand and in it were six button sized pieces of metal. "...into articles of his clothing. That way we can kill two birds with one stone. Do you think that you can do this? I know it will be difficult but we have an opportunity here."

Eric stood in objection. "Max, you can't ask her to do this, he killed her parents!" Tris grabbed his hand and pulled him back to a sitting position. "Eric, it's okay. I can do this, if it keeps you guys safe and all of the other leaders I can do what needs to be done." Eric looked into her eyes and saw nothing but pure determination. He wanted to find an excuse to pull her out of this, some sign of fear but the woman he was in love with never showed fear. That was the reason he fell for her in the first place. "Fine, but if things get crazy you come right to me. I don't want any arguments. Just do it." Max laughed. "Strange turn of events I would say. For now you guys should go get some lunch and go about your daily business, but first Tris use my bathroom and clean up your face. No need for him to ask questions straight off the bat."

It was hard for Eric not to grad her hand as they were walking to the Mess Hall. Knowing that Tris felt the same way made his heart jump and he tried to pinpoint the moment things had changed for him between them but it was a culmination of little things that all affected the way things were. Tris was focused, she had a goal and she didn't have time or the clarity to dwell on everything that had happened that morning. As they breached the door she braced herself mentally and put on a neutral face. Christina waved to her and she nodded her head at Eric and made her way to her friend, but not before she heard a hushed "be careful" from Eric. She grabbed some lasagna and sat across from Chris. "What took you so long? Usually you and Eric are the first ones down here." Tris laughed and rolled her eyes. "Max's weekly "meeting" ran over. You know how he likes to hear himself talk." Chris laughed, took one last bite and grabbed her tray. "Sorry, I've got to bounce. Don't want to be late." With that last word she was sprinting toward the door.

Not even three minutes later another tray was being placed next to hers and a kiss was planted on her temple. In her minds eye she pictured that it was Eric who kissed her but her stomach refuted her brain and began to turn. "How is your day shaping up?" She swallowed down the bile that was threatening to make an appearance and smiled. "Oh, you know paperwork and secret meetings. It's so glamourous! What about you?" He laughed and ran his hand up her leg. "Oh you know it's the first day of the fights so I'm enjoying watching the little bitches get their asses kicked." Tris took her last bite of food and looked down at her watch. "Well, I better get going, I don't want Eric breathing down my neck the rest of the day." She rose and grabbed her tray, bent down and kissed his cheek. "I love you." She said as she turned to leave.

Heading back to the office she stopped at her and Tobias' apartment and quickly relieved her still turning stomach. While in the bathroom she wrote a note to Eric explaining not to touch her or talk about anything because she had a feeling Tobias was going to check the security videos. Tris cleaned up and brushed her teeth and then made her way back to Eric. When she opened the door he stood but she shook her head at him telling him no. She angled her body to block the camera from seeing the note. He excused himself from the office and when he returned the look on his face was positively murderous. It warmed her heart to know that he cared but she quickly pushed that thought aside. The mission needed to come first.

The rest of the day passed quickly having work to focus on was welcomed. The hardest part was not throwing herself into Eric's arm and mourning her parents. At five she cleaned up her desker and checked her pocket for the trackers. She mustered her courage and walked out the foor. She got halfway down the hall when Chris appeared in front of her. "Don't even think about going home, we are going to dinner and then we are going shopping!" Tris let herself be dragged along and instead of going to the Mess Hall they went to a small cafe in the pit. Something wasn't sitting right with her but she just figured it was because of her day thus far. They shopped until a little after 10 and then she finally headed home to face the music.

She unlocked the door and set down her shopping bags and noticed the silence that fell through the apartment and breathed a sigh of relief. Walking into the kitchen she put the kettle on to make herself a cup of tea and then padded to the bedroom to change her clothes. Her hand reached over to flick on the light and the sight before her curdled her blood. The room was in disaray and everything that Tobias owned was gone. Leaving the room she sprinted to the front door shoeless and ran towards Max's dwelling. As she passed Eric's door she stopped and banged on it and then continued on her way. Footsteps sounded behind her and before she knew it she was at Max's. Her fist found the door and she pounded until she was face to face with Max. "We have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassin**

 **Chapter 2**

Max grabbed her arm and pulled her into his living room Eric following closely behind wearing only a pair of sweatpants. Tris' heart fluttered a little but then she remembered why she was here and she pushed the feeling down. "What do you mean we have a problem?" She went overeverything that had happened and out of nowhere Eric started laughing. Tris and Max looked at him like he was crazy. "I fucking knew it." He said between laughs. The other two continued looking at him questioning looks on their faces. "Can you seriously tell me you didn't have a clue? I've been watching them for weeks trying to find some proof that he was cheating on you and it seems that I was right." Her jaw dropped as she tried to find any words to say but her mind refused to process his implications. "Are you trying to say that Chris and Tobias were sleeping together? That's ridiculous! She has Will and Tobias had me. She is my friend, she would never do that to me!"

"Let's go get her and find out." Max said wringing his hands. "Eric, go get some clothes on and comeback here and then the three of us will pay Christina a visit. Afterwards we will figure out what to do." Eric walked out the door and Max lead her to the couch. "Tris, I have a plan to try to find this out, but I need your help again. I know I have asked alot of you today and I can't tell you how sorry I am, but what I want to do..." He was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in Eric, Jesus Christ." The door opened and leader Eric stepped in the room. "Why does she look pale?" Tris' eyes fell to the floor. This wasn't her, she wasn't a victim she was a soldier and a damn good one. She squared her shoulders and fixed her gaze at Max. "What's the plan?" She said with more force than she meant to. "I'm tired of being played I want this over with and I want Tobias dead." Max lifted his hand and slowly placed it on her shoulder. "As much as I am celebrating that my favorite soldier has returned I need you to be weak and vulnerable for this plan to work. I need red face and tears. Christina need to think that she has won, that she has succeeded in breaking you down. Eric and I will be around the corner listening to this." He held out a small disk and moved her hair and stuck it to the skin behind her ear.

"This is a microphone, and it connects to this small square box. We will be able to hear everything that is said." Tris stood up and Eric moved towards her but she shied away from him. "Max, where's your bathroom?" He pointed to the door and the next thing he knew she was gone. Eric was upset at the situation he didn't know how much more she could take but he also knew his own emotions were clouding his judgement. The way he was trying to protect would eventually be to his detriment and he needed to stop. Tris was a big girl and she knew what she could handle and he needed to stop trying to make her into something she wasn't. "Eric, she is going to be fine. This is what we have trained her for and besides you, she is the only other person I would trust my life with." Eric nodded his head and sank into the couch. "Max, I don't know what's wrong with me man. I know she can do it. I know she can do alot of things. I just don't want to see her in pain." Max just looked at him an expression of amusement on his face. Tris cleared her throat behind him and said with a quiver in her voice. "I know what I am doing and I can do it. We will deal with this..." She waved her hand between them. "...later. For right now we need to get this show on the road.

The two men rose as Tris continued to sniffle. Tears streaming down her face. They activated the microphone and let her leave the apartment first. They waited 3 minutes and then followed. Hearing her cry broke Eric and he mentally smacked himself. A knocking came over the speaker and they both touched the earpieces in their ears. A lock clicked and they heard loud laughter fill their ears. Tris raised her hand and knocked on the door. Footsteps resounded through the apartment and the door unlocked. Christina looked her up and down and the with a look of pure evil began to cackle. Tris pushed down her anger and looked at the person she once thought of as her best friend. "Why are you laughing Chris, none of this makes sense?" Max smiled at her abilities and Eric fully supported the sentimate. "You stupid bitch, you think I actually like you? You're a self-righteous cunt who thinks she is better than everyone else. You got the high job and the guy but what you don't know is for the last 11 months I have been giving Four what you refused to you frigid Abnegation prude!" The sound of a bullet clicking into the chamber of a gun tore Tris from her mental angst. "I'm so glad he gave me the clearance to kill you. Too bad he was the one to off your parents."

Eric ripped the earpiece out of his ear and bolted around the corner, but when he reached the doorway Tris had the girl disarmed and face down on the floor. "Did you really think that you could pull one over on me, did you think for one second that you were better! There is a reason I have the things I have and a reason that your weak ass was stuck at the fence." Chris turned her face up and once again began to laugh. Tris punched the other girl in the face hard enough to knock her out. "Go to sleep bitch!" Eric picked her up and hugged her to him. She pushed him away hard. "Jesus Eric, I could have killed you! Get her and lets go. We need to get her locked up and discuss how things need to go from here. Max, did your little thing record that conversation? We're going to need to use it when we talk to the other leaders plus, I think Will needs to hear this before he tries to do something stupid." Max nodded and stuffed it in his pocket before picking up the knocked out girl.

Will was devastated to say the least, it turns out he was going to pop the question at the end of the weekend. After sending him on his way the other three made their way back to Max's apartment. After going in he reached up and pulled the camera from the ceiling and smashed it with the heel of his boot. "She must have been the one that told him about these cameras. We're going to need to have these removed, we can't trust anyone. There's no telling how many Christina's he had." He took a deep breath and put his head in his hand. Tris turned around and put her fist hard to the door. "No, we aren't going to give in there had to be something!" She turned back and opened the door and sprinted to her apartment. Footfalls sounded behind her but she didn't bother to stop. He caught up faster than anticipated and was upon her as she entered the room. He closed the door as he entered and watched as she started tearing things to pieces.

After 10 minutes he had seen enough. He stepped into the bedroom and grabbed a bag and started shoving clothes into it and after deeming the quantity sufficient he slung the bag over his shoulder and went into the kitchen where she was currently breaking all the dishes. Coming up behind her he wrapped his arms around hers and lifted her away from the area. "Put me down!" Eric did not comply but continued dragging her until he reached his own apartment. He pressed his thumb to the touchpad and the door unlatched. He walked in and deposited Tris on the couch dropped her bag and turned around to rip the camera out of the entryway. However, before he could reach it Tris' full weight was on him and she was hitting him somewhat lightly on the arms. "Why did you do that?! How are we supposed to stop this if we don't find anything!"

Eric chuckled and pulled her off his back and turned her to face him. "First of all, you weren't looking for anything unless Four hid his deepest secrets in the dishes. Secondly, I know you are tired, today has been exhausting even for me so I know you have to be worn out and you are of no use to us running on fumes. You go and take my bed and I will sleep on the couch and before you say anything that bag is filled with your clothes so take it and get some sleep." Tris knew he was right but that didn't stop the anger from bubbling up inside of her so she did the only thing she could do. Her hand came up fast as lightning and made contact with his face. He stood there with a stunned look and she grabbed the bag and botled into the bedroom locking the door quickly.

Eric's hand felt his face where she had just hit him, heat radiated through his palm. He knew that she hadn't meant it she was just stuck in a corner and she always lashed out when she was panicked. He turned away from where he watched her retreat and before yanking the camera from the ceiling he looked into the little red light and said to whoever was watching. "I hope you enjoyed the show." He smashed the camera into bits and then grabbed his broom and dustpan and cleaned up the mess and not wanting to take any chances he walked the pile to the chasm and dumped it over. Tris turned around and surveyed the room she would be sleeping in and gaped. She knew Eric was clean but what she failed to realize was that he was obsessive compulsive. Everything had a place, the bed was had perfect corners, there was not a wrinkle on the pillowa and it was spotless. Her feet took her to the closet where she opened the door and everything was hung and pressed and equally spaced. His boots were near perfect and the only thing she could think about was how he needed a little mess in his life. Tris found herself wondering if she had it in her to be that mess. If she wanted to take the chance and try to be happy once more. Now that she knew the truth about Tobias and about her trus feelings towards Eric but all she could think about was at this point it seems that everyone that was close to her either ends up dead or is a flat out liar. She knew that Eric wasn't lying she had knon the way he felt for a while she just refused to acknowledge it because Tobias was the safe choice.

She heard the door open in the living room and ran to the door opening it quietly just in time to see him changing into his sweatpants, this time however she took the time to appreciate his beautifully sculpted body. It was like he was carved from stone there were planes on his body she had never seen before he was much more muscular than Tobias. Her breath caught in her throat as she openly ogled him. Eric knew she was watching him and for that reason alone he took an extra long time folding each peice of clothing as he removed it. Eric turned around to hide his smile and his grin widened even more as he heard her gasp. He put on his leader face and turned back around and undid the top button and zipper of his pants and he couldn't contain his laughter as the door to his bedroom closed. Tris was astounded at her audacity, she had never looked at Tobias the way that she just looked at Eric, in fact now that she thought about it even when he touched her she had always had a weird feeling. She needed to see if her body would give her the same kind of feeling with Eric because at this point she decided it was the only thing that she could trust, at least when it came to men.

Eric sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands as the weight of the day fully engulfed him. His heart wrenched as he replayed every tear that had fallen from her eyes. He thought about how these people could pretend to love her and be her friends then do such wretched things to her. He thought about how she was literally alone in the world and hoped wholeheartedly that she would let him fill that void. Unbeknownst to him this small but dangerous girl had challenged him and forced him to change his ways, He hoped that he could prove he was indeed trustworthy and he would do anything for her. Moments later he felt a small hand on his back and he lifted his head from his hands to look at her. The hand that was on his back moved slowly to his cheek and wiped away tears that he hadn't known he shed. Shock moved through him but before he could comprehend what was happening her lips were on his. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He was unaware of how much time had passed before they finally pulled away and breathlessly Tris whispered. "I don't want to sleep alone."


	3. Chapter 3

**Assassin**

 **Chapter 3**

Tris woke up in the morning and was surprised at the feel of the body beneath her. One of her legs was hooked over his and one of his arms and her head rested on his chest. The events of the previous day came flooding back to her as she realized who it was she was snuggled with. This had never happened with Tobias, they always slept as far apart as the bed would allow. Her body had indeed told her what she needed to know. That the beautiful, caring somewhat scary man next to her was the person for her. She placed a kiss in the divot between his pectorals and then one softly to his lips. His eyes fluttered open and in a flash he was hovering over her placing kisses all over her face. As much as she wanted to continue with this little endeavor unfortunately they had work to do. She was surprised as she glanced over at the clock that Max wasn't banging down the door. "Eric, we need to get going. We need to get something to eat and then we absolutely need to search my apartment. Not only that but we need to interrogate Chris. As much as I would like to explore this more..." She ran her hands down his chest. "...we need to take care of this problem first. I just want to let you know that I have decided that I am not going anywhere I am invested in us... I know this is right and quite honestly I think I have for a while I was just scared to go into the unknown." She pushed him off and got up from the bed but leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Come on handsome, let's do this."

Banging sounded through the apartment. "Eric God damn it. Wake the fuck up, Tris is missing." Another set of bangs "You better be dead in there." They looked at each other and laughed silently. "I need you to do something for me. I love watching Max get embarrased and I think both of us know that we need a little humor in our lives at this moment. So if you could please go open that door in nothing but your underwear I would greatly appreciate it." Tris thought about it for a moment as another set of bangs resounded off the door. "Fine, I'll do it but you owe me... big time." She said as she lifted the t-shirt from her body. Eric's jaw dropped as he took in her form and he mentally chastised himself for sharing the vision with Max, but, what was done was done. He followed her into the living area and waited to the side as Tris opened the door. Max's face turned bright red and the only sounds that came out of his open mouth were a series of unintelligble murmurs. Eric broke into a rolling laughter closely followed by Tris. Max sputtered for a second longer and found himself as Eric handed Tris her disgarded t-shirt. "You two are going to pay for that. Mark my words, when you least expect it, but for now you both need to get dressed and get some work done. That little bitch that we caught last night was murdered sometime between the time we locked her up and about 8am. We are going over and analyzing the videos now but I'm pretty sure it was Tobias."

Eric punched the wall and cursed himself that he had not offed number boy sooner. That means the only place they could even dream of finding a lead was in Tris' apartment. "Max, why don't you order us some breakfast to Tris' apartment, we need to start searching if we are going to have any clue as to what that fucker is doing." Max nodded and left the apartment as the other two went to the bedroom to get dressed. "What is he gaining from all of this. That is the question we need answered, it can't be about leadership because he has been offered it multiple times. I am just trying to figure out his motivation." Tris walked over to him and put her arms around his waist even though she was having the same thoughts. "That's why we are going to sweep the apartment after all it was his before it was mine, there is no telling what kind of hidey holes he had. We will figure this out I promise you." His hands went into her hair and he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. "You're right, let's go."

Tris swallowed hard as she opened the door to Tobias' apartment. "Did I do all this?" She asked looking back at Eric. He nodded solemnly as he stepped in behind her. "Can you imagine what it would look like if I hadn't pulled you out of here?" She shook her head slightly and immediately went into problem solving mode. "Let's start on the balcony and work our way back in here." Eric saluted playfully but then followed her through the space. They walked through the bedroom and climbed through one of the windows and out onto a very spacious balcony. Eric had no idea that any of the Dauntless had anything like this. He took it all in until Tris punched his arm. "Let's get going. We don't really have alot of time and many peoples lives are at stake. He took the far end and Tris took the area on the other side and met up in the middle. Tris was trying to take apart the furniture that was out there and tugged a little too hard and when the cushion finally released she was thrown backward and hit her back against the wall. Eric turned and reached to help Tris up but as he leaned down he noticed a panel on the wall that she had fallen on popped out.

"Tris, your clumsy ass might have just saved everyone!" She looked at him suspiciously but followed his line of sight and gasped as she saw the loose panel. Eric helped her off the ground finally and she turned around and reached foward to move the panel. Eric's eyes grew as Tris reached forward and pulled a file folder from inside the wall. They each sat down in a chair as she placed the file on the table. They each took a deep breath as Tris reached forward and opened the folder. The first thing she saw was a picture of her father with red ink over his face in Tobias' handwriting indicating that he was deceased. She paused momentarily but knew that she needed to keep going. Eric reached over and grabbed her free hand. "Are you sure you want to continue?" She nodded and flipped the page. Every leader of every faction had a picture and a bio in there complete with entry codes and even a copy of Eric's fingerprint to gain access to his apartment. As happy as they were to find this, it held no clue as to who the culprit was so they put the folder in the kitchen and continued the search. "That spot was clever and it was dumb luck that we even found it. If all of his spots were like that, we may be looking for a needle in a haystack." Tris knew that he was right but she was more determined than ever to try and figure this out. Once they deemed the balcony suffieciently swept they decided to split up.

Tris had torn the bedroom apart. She had looked behind every picture, felt the entire wall, ripped the bed apart and thrown anything that reminded her of him. Her anger seemed to fuel her and as much as she wanted to let it control her she knew she needed to calm down. Maybe later her and Eric could go to the training room and spar. Inspiration struck heras she pictured her and Eric sparring and looked down at the hardwood floor. Tris removed the area rug and every piece of loose furniture that would fit through the door. She started in the far corner and rapped on each and every separate floor board. She made it back to where the area rug had been and when her bloody knuckles made contact the sound she was waiting for finally emerged. Taking the knife she always carried around from its sheath she lifted the loose bit of wood and stared down into a deep, empty hole. Her heart sank but she continued on her journey. In the bathroom Eric was checking each tile tediously and after losing his place several times he finally grabbed a lipstick from the cabinet and made a tick on each one as he tried to lift it. He lifted the tank lid on the toilet and moved the medicine cabinet and then turned to face the daunting task of the shower. He did the tiles on the outside first and when he got to the bottom right hand corner he felt a little give and the tile fell to the floor. "Tris..."

Tris heard something, she wasn't sure so she just continued to check the floor until a pair of boots blocked her path. "Eric, what are you doing, get out of my way!" He refused to move and she stood to push him away but her eyes fell to the little blue paperweight that he held in his hand and made her way out of the room. "Grab that file, we need to go see Max." Eric grabbed her hand to stop her. She rounded on him quickly. "Trust me please Eric, we need to go now!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along to Max's office. Tris knocked roughly on the door, but there was no answer. Tris checked her watch and seeing the time dragged Eric to the Mess Hall. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Max sitting at the leaders table. She slipped the paperweight into her pocket and went to get some food. Eric looked at her confused but then remembered the influence Four had with alot of the faction, so he followed suit and loaded his tray suddenly starving. They ate quickly and then the three of them made their way back to Max's. They sat down and Max looked at them expectantly. Tris removed the paperweight from her pocket and held it out to him. "I know who we're dealing with."


	4. Chapter 4

**Assassin**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **I'm not really one for authors notes but I just wanted to let you all know that I appreciate your support and you really are the best readers anyone could ask for... love you all!**_

Max looked at the little glass bauble in Tris' hand and waited expectantly for what she was going to say next. His eyebrows felt like they were going to push past his thinning hair line and for what it was worth Eric's facial expression mirrored his own. He was just about to open his mouth to ask her what was going on but thankfully she finally began to speak. "One night, about a month after I graduated training, I came home after spending all day at work and was utterly exhausted but when I arrived Tobias was pacing back and forth with this..." She held up the object. "...in one hand and a letter in the other. When he finally stopped swearing and noticed I was in the room he shoved the letter in his pocket and rushed forward and hugged me." Eric groaned loudly. "After that he pulled me to the couch but was eerily silent for what seemed like hours. When I finally plucked up the courage to ask him what was wrong he launched into a tale about when he was 7 and his family had gone somewhere, where escapes me right now, but anyway he talked about how when they got home his father had taken the belt to him. I was confused as to why he was telling me this as I already knew about Marcus and everything he had done. That's when he held up this and said that his mom, who he never talks about by the way, had snuck back into his room later that evening and given him this. When she died, this was all he had left of her. After he was finished he sat silent for a moment and then looked at his watch and promptly told me that he had a shift and he needed to go. We had talked about his schedule earlier in the week and he didn't tell me that he had any overnights, but I didn't think about it at the time." She looked at the two of them hoping that they would put the pieces together on their own, but after 5 minutes of complete and total silence she was growing impatient. "Don't you see, the letter, the abuse, the suddenly speaking about his mother... she faked her death to get away from Marcus! Why she left her son to deal with it I'll never know, but it has to be her, he was different from the night on, of course I didn't realize it until now but he was."

Max reached over and grabbed his tablet and pulled up Marcus Eaton's file and found Evelyn's file attached the words deceased etched across her face. He emailed a photo of her to Anthony in the control room and asked him to search for any known footage for any sighting of her. "Not that I don't believe your theory Tris, but it seems a litte farfetched." She rolled her eyes and found herself getting inexplicably angry. She rose from the couch and marched towards the door, turning on her heel she faced the two men. "I know I'm right! You don't have to believe me but I know this is the answer!" At that she opened the door and walked over the threshold and promptly slammed it shut. Max and Eric looked at the door in disbelief. Tris never acted that way her real age never showed. "She's been through alot, I'm actually surprised this didn't happen sooner." Max said as he looked down at his hands. "Do you want a beer?" Eric looked at Max and contemplated whether to accept or whether to follow Tris. He decided to give her a little space even though he wanted nothing more than to follow her and nodded his head in Max's direction. The older man rose from his chair worry etched on his face. The girl was like a daughter to him and watching her deal with the hurt, unwilling to accept help was almost more than he could bear.

Tris wandered the complex unsure of where to go. She couldn't go home her good memories were now tainted and distorted. She couldn't go to Eric's because she was sure that the display she just gave at Max's just changed his entire view of her. So she wandered until inspiration struck. She would go to the first place that made her feel truly Dauntless. She turned and made her way to the roof. It was exactly as she remembered and the feelings that she had as she jumped to this place from the train rushed through her. "I knew you would come here eventually." Her skin crawled as his voice seeped into her soul. She turned to face him disgust and anger coursing through her. "Why are you here Tobias?" He laughed menacingly and moved closer to her. "Stay back!" She shouted. He looked at her dead in the eyes and shook his head slowly and kept moving forward. "Tris, I never wanted it to come to this. You were always supposed to be saved..." Her heel hit the ledge only a thin wall separated her and certain death. "...but you know too much. Even if you haven't figured it out, you will soon." Her heart was racing as he pulled a knife from it's sheath. She recognized it instantly as the only she had given him for Christmas last year. "I'm sorry it had to come to this Beatrice, but I know you'll never defect." She reached out to defend herself and landed a blow to his nose but it was not enough to deter him, she saw red as the knife penetrated her lower abdomen. "Hey!" Someone yelled from the access staircase as she fell to the ground. She tried desperately to see if Tobias had been caught but she knew deep down that he would get away. Her vision was going blurry and the pain was dragging her slowly into unconsciousness as two strong arms enveloped her. His scent filled her nostrils and then there was only darkness.

Panic flooded through Eric as he raced to the infirmary, the woman he cared about deeply clutched in his arms. Her blood seeped through his clothes and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He finally made it to the infirmary and burst through the doors. Lauren rushed forward but he pushed her away and glared. "Not you!" He said gruffly. Realization dawned on her face but still she came at him. "No matter what my relationship with Four was, I would never let anything happen to her. I don't know if you know thisf but she saved me once. Please, let me help her." Eric nodded once and she led him to a bed. "Set her here and out of the way." He did as he was told begrudgingly and paced the waiting room. He pulled his tablet from his pocket and rang Max. "Eric please, can I just get a moment of peace?" His temper flared but he knew the man had been drinking. "Max, Tris is hurt. Four cornered her and luckily I got there before he could finish the job but, he stabbed her and got away." When he looked back down at his tablet the screen was blank and in a few seconds time Max was bursting through the door. "Where is she?" Eric pointed towards the closed doors as Lauren came walking through them. She came to Eric and told him in a rush. "We are going to have to take her to Erudite for surgery, the knife sliced through her ovary and also did some damage to her large intestine and unfortunately we are not equipped to deal with that here." Fear shook him as Lauren walked away, but Max grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "You need to go. I will stay here to make sure everyone is safe but she is going to need someone there when she wakes up."

Eric climbed into the back of the van and sat cross legged on the floor and gripped her small hand in his much larger one. Halfway there Lauren tapped her hand on his shoulder. "What?" He asked much more rough than he meant to. "I didn't know he was capable of this. I mean I knew he didn't really care about her but he told us she was to be unharmed." Eric's head snapped up at this. "Are you trying to tell me that you know why he is doing these things?" She shrugged her shoulders. "All I was told was that he had a task to complete that concerned all the leaders and Tris was to be unharmed. He also said that if he needed our assistance that we needed to be ready, and before you ask the only other person I knew that was in on it was Christina." His heart sank frustrated with the brains of the fucker. "When we get to the hospital, you stay with me no matter what. He already killed Christina, and I wouldn't put it past him to do the same to you." Lauren's eyes widened but she nodded in agreeance. After what seemed like forever, they finally pulled up to the glass box that was the Erudite headquarters. Eric and Lauren jumped out of the van as orderlies hurried forward and pulled Tris from his sight. They walked in silence to the elevator that led them to the 3rd floor which happened to be the surgical wing of the compound. He paced and paced unclear on how much time had passed. Footsteps resounded so frequently that he didn't even bother looking up anymore, the only thing that finally stopped him was a sharp intake of breath to his left.

A groan echoed deep in his chest and the look on Lauren's face was almost priceless as the doctor removed his mask and said, "son." Eric rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "Robert." He said quietly. "Are you here for Tris Prior?" His head shot up a look of desperation replacing the one of annoyance. "Is she okay, where is she?" He asked roughly. The older man held up his hand. "Slow down Eric." He let out an exasperated sigh and looked at his father expectantly. "She is in the ICU right now. We had to remove the ovary and fallopian tube from the right side and we were able to repair the slice in her large intestine. We did have a little problem while she was under but we got her back and she will recover fine. She will only be in the ICU for an hour or so but I will have someone come and get you when she is moved to a room." Eric took a deep breath and held out his hand. "Thank you." The older version of himself looked at his outstretched hand and Eric could literally see the wheels turning as he reached forward and accepted the gesture. "You're welcome." He said calmly, and with that he turned and walked away.

Two hours later Lauren and Eric were sitting in Tris' private room in complete and total silence until Eric's tablet started to beep. "Max, is something up?" He said as he opened the window. His friend looked worried and he knew instantly it was about Tris. "How is she?" He asked with a weird tone in his voice. "Dr. Coulter said that she should be fine, if she ever wants to procreate it's going to be rough but not impossible. What's going on in that head of yours?" Max was silent for a moment trying to choose his next words carefully, he knew Eric wasn't going to like what he was going to say but it was the only way to ensure her safety. "Did you say Dr. Coulter?" He asked with one eyebrow up. Eric nodded but didn't say anything else. Max took a deep breath. "Eric, I think that Tris needs to die." Eric's eyes went wide and he was going to start yelling but Max started talking once again. "Not literally, I have already spoken to the leaders at be and they agree with me. Having her presumed dead would be an advantage. Whether she knows it or not she knows more about the situation than anyone. Jeanine is going to help us falsify a death certificate and Jack is going to preside over the funeral. What I need is for you and that nurse to escort the "body" back to the complex. She is going to have to stay in your apartment because it is the most secure but this is happening whether you like it or not."

The next two days passed by quickly. To say Tris was angry about the plan was an understatement. She in no way wanted Four to think that he had won but no one else agreed with her and so she was stuck. They rode the elevator down to the morgue and put her into a casket. Then they wheeled her to the waiting hearse where her and the morticians assistant switched places. It was difficult, but everything was finally falling into place. Lauren and Tris were staying in his guest room and he was standing guard in the morgue in the complex. Tomorrow would be the funeral and they decided a traditional Dauntless cremation would be better for the whole facade. Luckily, they had Christina's body that they could actually use . Eric was annoyed at the situation but he would never tell Tris that he was on her side of this, it was a good thing she was sedated most of the time because he knew his his face would give it away. He had two more days until he actually had to deal with the repreccussions of Max's decision, it would be longer but Erudite had vastly improved their healing serum.

Four never showed or if he did, he was well hidden. Everyone that knew it was a sham were just as disappointed but Eric really just wanted to get home to Tris, and after being excused, that is exactly what he did. Tris was done, she was done with Lauren, she was done laying in bed and most of all she was done being dead! She wasd yelling all of this at Lauren when Eric entered the apartment. He stopped and told Lauren that she was relieved of duty and she could finally go home but to keep imperitive information to herself and if Four tried to contact her to let him know. She nodded and ran quickly from the room before Tris could throw the cup she was holding at her. He turned to the beautiful angry woman standing before him and shook his head. He moved forward cautiously and lifted her shirt slightly and gazed at the six inch scar that marred her otherwise flawless body. "All healed?" He asked with a turn of his head. She nodded slowly all the throughts sha had over the past three days screamed at her. Cautiously she stepped closer, her worried poured through her features. If her predicament had taught her one thing, it was to not take anything for granted. "Yeah, I'm not sore or anything." She took another step forward. He smiled the most dazzling smile she had ever seen and opened his mouth to tell her she shouldn't talk to people that are trying to help her the way that she talked to Lauren, when she took one more step forward and placed a hand on his chest. She searched his eyes for any sign of doubt but found none there. She raised up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. Eric's reaction was instantaneous, one hand threaded through the hair at the nape of her neck and with the other, he lifted her gently and sat down on the couch placing each of her legs on either side of his. After what felt like hours they broke apart and were sitting with their foreheads pressed together when Tris lifted her head slightly and said lust lacing her tone, "I'd like to go to bed now."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Assassin**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Eric's heart was beating wildly as she led him to his own bedroom. He had been dreaming about this for over a year and he had to pinch himself to be sure this wasn't the most vivid one yet. The slight twinge of pain told him that this was indeed the real thing. The thought made him even harder (he hadn't thought that was possible) and he adjusted himself to lessen the pain. When she turned around to kiss him, Tris looked at this man whom she once feared above all others and was saddened by the fact that she had ever been with another man. She wanted nothing more than to give him all of her but that is something that will never be his. Seeing her face fall Eric kneeled in front of her and took both of her hands in his own. "Tris, if you don't want to do anything with me I'll completely understand. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything." She sat on the end of the bed and put her chin to her chest. "It's not that, I promise. I was just thinking about how I wish I would have waited for you. I mean Tobias and I didn't sleep together any more than a handful of times but it makes me sad that I gave myself so fully to him when he didn't deserve it." Eric rose up on his knees and put his index finger under her chin raising her eye level to mirror his. "Tris, none of that matters to me. The only thing that does is the fact that you want this as much as I do. I want you to trust me completely and I love the fact that you want to give yourself to me in that way and if you tell me right now that you just wanted to sleep, I would be more than happy just to hold you." Her heart swelled to what felt like 10 sizes bigger than it should be and she threw herself into his arms.

He lifted her gently and in an instant his lips were on hers. Her legs wrapped tightly around his midsection and and she loosened her arms and removed her shirt. His eyes locked onto the most beautifully sculpted set of breasts he has ever seen. He kissed her once more and then laid her down carefully on the bed. She watched mesmerized as he removed his own shirt and she moaned inwardly at the mountains of muscles she was now staring at. The bed dipped slightly as he moved to hover over her. He kissed her neck and gently grazed his teeth over her earlobe and the gentle flesh that was her neck. After getting his fill he continued his decent. Tris marveled at the sensation of his mouth on her skin. Tobias had never made her tingle the way that Eric was in this moment. She shook the thought from her mind and ran her hands through Eric's baby soft hair as his lips caressed the band of her jeans. His eyes shifted upwards as his tongue reached the button separating him and his prize. Her eyes widened slightly and she nodded almost imperceptibly. His hands glided over her clothed legs and his fingers deftly freed the button from it's prison. Tris watched as a twinkle rose in his features the mischievous Eric from so long ago finally joining the party. Her pants and undergarments lay spread out on the floor and she was completely bare to him for the first time. She watched his eyes as he took in her form drinking everything in and he finally released the breath that she was positive he didn't know he had been holding. The words "so gorgeous and all mine" slipped from his lips like a prayer.

Tris' eyes flicked from his down to his hands that were undoing each button of his pants slowly, like he was teasing her. He bent forward to remove them the rest of the and she sat up on her elbows curious as to what another man looked like. As he rose she gasped audibly and it brought a smile to his handsome face. Tobias on his best day was 6 maybe 7 inches but just by sight she knew Eric had him beat and not only in length but in thickness as well. She knew what would come next would be painful so she dropped off her elbows and screwed her eyes shut, her face as red as a tomato. Tris was completely unprepared for what actually came next. Instead of just plunging in like Tobias always did, Eric kissed her knee and then her thigh and then slowly ran his tongue over her center. Her eyes flew open and watched as a satisfied look crossed his face as his tongue lapped up her juices once again. Her head went back to the pillow and her hands twisted in the bedspread a moan erupting as his very adept tongue found the spot that needed relief. Eric continued his assault on her clip, her sounds of pleasure egging him on. He brought his hand to her apex and inserted a finger into her gently, the moan that escaped her awoke something in him and he pushed another one into her and pumped until her walls squeezed around him.

Eric made his way up kissing a trail up her stomach and between her breasts. When he reached her mouth she pressed her lips to his and gasped as he entered her slowly. "Oh my God." She said breathless. Her hands made their way to his shoulders and her nails embedded themselves into his tan skin as she felt more full that she ever had before. He stopped and waited for her to adjust to his size. He couldn't believe he was finally here, finally where he had longed to be for the last year. He opened his eyes and looked at her. The look on her features told him everything he needed to know and rythmically he began to move. The moan that left her mouth surprised her. Sex had merely been a chore before, she never really enjoyed it, but Eric's passion and talent elicited something in her that she knew she could never let go of. She was addicted, plain and simple and there was no way in hell she would ever let him go anywhere. Something was building inside of her, a fluttering deep in her belly. "Let it go baby." He breathed sweat rolling down his face. He moved quicker and quicker his own orgasm blossoming. Finally she let go and her inner walls massaged him and he soom reached his own end. He stilled and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "You are never, ever leaving me." He said as he removed himself from her. She frowned at the sudden emptiness but it was swiftly replaced by a broad smile as his words washed over her. "I was just going to say the same thing to you." He rose from the bed and grabbed a towel and after cleaning up the mess they created he climbed into bed and drew her to his chest. She sighed and softly and snuggled into his warmth and instantly succumbed to sleep.

 _When her eyes opened she was startled by the fact that she was on the roof. Tobias was on the other side of it slowly turning to face her. "How could you do this Tris, how could you betray me, and with him of all people?" She looked in the direction his hand moved and saw Eric's eviscerated form in a bloody mess on the ground. She tried desperately to move but some invisible force held her frozen in place. "Answer Me!"He yelled all the while stalking closer. "How could I?! How could I?! How could you!" She bellowed. "Christina, Lauren and God knows how many others! How dare you question me!" He reached into his pocket and produced a rectangular object. He flipped the switch and a bright blue light assaulted her eyes. "Beatrice, you should have known better." He brought the object to her stomach and pain coursed through her body. She shook involuntarily and everything was becoming too bright._

"Come back to me Tris, please. It's a dream. Please wake up, I need you." Eric's voice sounded desperate and against her better judgement she willed her eyes to open. Relief flooded his features and he pulled her unceremoniously to his chest. His hands, still shaking, threaded through her hair and his grip on her was like iron. After what felt like forever he released her and cupped her face. She gasped when she saw the angry red mark on his face a bruise already forming underneath. "Please tell me you ran into a door knob." He chuckled and for the first time since she had opened her eyes he looked happy. "I think you're Wonder Woman in your sleep, what were you dreaming about anyway?" Tris took a deep breath and relayed the contents of the dream. When she got to the part about the pain box she subconsciously touched the spot where he had stung her and a jolt of pain shook her core. She pulled away from Eric and lifted her shirt to reveal to angry circular marks. Her eyes went to Eric and then she looked back at the marks. This time Eric's eyes folowed hers. His hand reached out and grazed the wounds to find they were still radiating heat. Realization hit him and he vacated the bed at lightning speed and went to the closet. He dug around for a moment but finally came back. "Is this what he used in the dream?" She nodded slowly and looked deep into her lovers' eyes. "He knows." His gaze went wide and her brain was running a million miles per second. An idea struck her and as much as she knew it was a bad idea she knew it was what she needed. "I need to talk to Jeanine."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Assassin**_

 **Chapter 6**

After hours of trying to talk her out of it, he finally made the necessary arrangements with Max and Jeanine and they now had an appointment for 10 A.M. Max had come down to Eric's and Tris explained her dream once more. A look of worry had crossed his face and he immediately agreed that Jeanine was the best option. He had pulled Eric aside when Tris went to lay down and Max made him swear that he would not leave Tris alone with the woman for any amount of time. When Eric had questioned Max's motives the other man shouted at him to promise and promptly left the apartment. Eric's head was spinning and he sat back on the couch and thought back to his time as Jeanine's apprentice. It was mostly gene testing and trying to find something that was long since gone. She would pour over countless notebooks searching but she kept it close to herself, never letting him in on the secret. Max had to have a reason for being scared for Tris' safety where Jeanine was concerned.

At 8 o'clock he began to get concerned when Tris had not emerged from their bedroom, so he rose from the couch and made his way there. When he opened the door he couldn't help but smile at the sight that was before him. Tris was sprawled out on the bed, her legs were dangling off his side and her hair was absolutely everywhere. He strode forward and as slowly as he could he climbed onto the bed and put his mouth next to her ear and slowly dragged his tongue along the shell. Her eyes flew open and as realization dawned on her she smiled widely and threw her arms around his neck. He smiled back at her and then pulled her up with him as he sat up. "Come on, we need to shower and get some breakfast before we head over to Erudite." She nodded but instead of heading towards the bathroom, she rose up on her tippy toes and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. He groaned and held her tightly around the middle and shifted backward. They hurried as much as possible in the heat of the moment, as it was, they were late for breakfast and the driver that was scheduled to take them to Erudite was none too pleased. After apologizing profusely Eric ushered her into the car. He sat quietly going over possible scenarios of how this could turn out in his head.

Tris watched Eric wearily hoping that after she reveals herself that he will continue to want to be with her. She looked out the window and her heart began to drop as the giant glass structure that was Erudite came into view. As the car stopped she turned to face Eric. "Please, I need you to tell me that you aren't going to hare me." Tears were threatening to bubble up but she held her face steady showing no emotion. Eric looked at her completely confused, he wanted to say something but after looking at her face, he pressed a kiss to her lips and whispered "of course" into her ear. When the driver cleared his throat they both shuffled out of the car and Eric turned back to tell him he would call when they needed him again. When he turned around, Tris was halfway to the door and panic flooded through him. When he reached her, he was grateful the driver had not given him any trouble because Jeanine's representatives were approaching Tris. He watched her face change slightly as she looked into the stormy gray eyes of her older brother. She was about to turn around and call off the whole thing but then she felt Eric's hand in her own and she knew that she needed to keep him safe, and this was the only way she could. Her parents had known that Caleb would defect to Erudite just as they had known that she would go to Dauntless and a result of his defection they had not told him what she was.

"Beatrice." Caleb said disdainfully. "I didn't realize you would be joining us today. I'm supposed to be meeting Tris and Eric a couple of the Dauntless leaders." Upon hearing this Eric stepped forward and Tris put her hand on his arm knowing he might straight up hit her brother. Eric stopped abruptly and hissed out. "Bea-tris, get it. When Dauntless start training they are allowed to choose a new name." Caleb stopped and turned to look at her. "You're a leader!" He all but laughed out. "And you're just an assistant, now take us where we're supposed to go." His eyes narrowed slightly but he turned on the spot and began to walk. The trip to the top floor felt like it took forever and the closer they got the more she felt like she had made the wrong decision, but she knew that Jeanine would be the only one who would be able to answer her questions about Divergents based on everything her father had told her about Jeanine's research. Automatically Tris reached out her hand and grabbed Eric's hand and when he squeezed back she let go. He let out a shaky breath as the elevator began to slow down and chanced a look at Tris. Her face was ashy white and she looked as if she was going to pass out at any moment, but when she caught his eye she straightened and gave him a slight nod as the doors began to open.

Tris stepped away from Eric and followed Caleb out of the elevator. "Ms. Matthews." Caleb said. "I have Eric Coulter and Tris Prior from Dauntless here to see you." The blonde woman Eric spent most of his adolescence with looked up from the desk and smiled brightly. "Thank you Caleb." She rose to her feet and extended her hand. "Ms. Prior, Mr. Coulter to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?" She said her eyes not moving from Eric's. "Excuse me." Tris said almost angrily. "I am the one that called this meeting. I am the reason we are here today." Jeanine's head turned slowly and her eyes bore into Tris'. "I do apologize, but I thought this was called by a leader." Tris rolled her eyes and moved her shirt from her neck and let out a breath of air. Her voice was strong and held a certain timbre. "I am a leader and for no one to recognize that I may have come to the wrong place. Eric, let's go." She turned to leave but Jeanine grabbed her arm. The look on Tris' face bordered on murderous. "Release me. Have you decided that you want to hear what I have to say or are you going to continue to piss on everything that I have worked for?" Jeanine released her and stepped backwards. "I see they did not give you the position light, once again my apologies. Now, how can I help you?"

Tris studied Jeanine for a moment before she began. "If it's all the same I would prefer it if Caleb left the room, this is sensitive information that someone in his position doesn't need to know." Caleb began to protest but the woman held up her hand to silence his tirade. "Caleb please leave and go pick up my lunch, be back here in precisely one hour." He stomped out of the room like a scolded child. Tris wanted so badly to laugh but she held her composure and when Jeanine gestured for them to sit Tris did but Eric declined and stood behind her although slightly to the right. "Once again, how can I help you?" Jeanine asked coldly. Tris folded her hands on her lap and looked at the blonde woman calculatingly and slowly let out the breath she was holding. Eric's heart was racing and he could not be close enough as he was unsure what was about to come out of his girlfriends' mouth.

"As you are no doubt aware Eric and Max and I have been working on the leadership murders and we know who is doing them yet they have been able to evade us at every turn. Last night something happened that may be able to help the situation but I need to have some questions answered that are about things that you possess the most knowledge in." Jeanine scooted closer to Tris obviously intrigued. Eric moved closer to his girlfriend even though it almost proved impossible. "I was aware that Eric and Max were working on it, but you seem to have been left out of the reports, now, what was your question dear?" Tris crossed her legs and leaned back trying to mask the feelings of discomfort she was having. "My question is about Divergents." Jeanine let out a breath clearly not expecting Tris to say that. "I am not sure what you think you know, but I know nothing more about Divergents that anyone else." Tris uncrossed her legs and rose quickly placing her hands on the desk roughly. "My father told me about your studies and your interests in mainly the topic of Divergents, now please stop insulting my intelligence." Eric stepped forward and brought Tris back to the chair and gently nudged her into a sitting position. Jeanine eyed them curiously. "What's your question?" Tris reassumed her previous position and took a deep breath. "In regards to dreams, I had heard previously that Divergents had the ability to interact in dreams, in your previous studies, have you found anything to support that claim?"

The older woman's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "My trials have not moved to dream testing yet, but I have heard rumors. Why would you ask such a question?" Eric sat down after moving the chair closer and waited with baited breath. "Well, Ms. Matthews if I am completely honest, which I always endeavor to be, I am Divergent." Jeanine's eyes bugged out and she rose quickly and rounded the desk. Eric moved in front of Tris halting the woman's progress. "She wasn't finished, go back to your seat." Jeanine's face grew red and she stood taller now toe to toe with him. "She is an anomaly and needs to be studied, as your superior I order you to move." Booming laughter erupted from Eric's chest and he drew himself to his full height. "You are no superior of mine Jeanine and you would do well to remember it. Tris is trying to save your life and it would benefit you to hear what she has to say." The older blonde composed herself and tucked her hair behind her ears and slowly made her way back to her own chair. "Continue." She said stiffly.

Tris nodded and once again looked at Jeanine, though Eric could tell she was tenser than before. "As it turns out, the suspect is also Divergent and in a dream last night." She once again lifted her shirt. "He managed to inflict these wounds. However, since your trials have yet to reach this level I fear you will be no help." With that Tris rose from her seat and began to walk towards the door. "Wait!" Jeanine yelled as she stood hastily. Eric was standing as still as a brick wall in her path. "Eric, I'm not going to hurt her, but I have something here that I think might be able to help." Tris turned slowly and faced Jeanine as the older woman sank back into her chair. "It's a long story and if you both could please sit. I am going to make you aware of something that only a few people know." Tris looked to Eric who shrugged his shoulders tightly. "How do we know this isn't a ploy to get me to stay here?" Jeanine looked her in the eye and winked. "I may not like what you are but I trust that you are doing everything you can to keep the city and its leaders safe. What I'm going to tell you only 4 people in the entire city know. Now, if you could please sit down, this is going to come as quite a shock."

Eric looked back to Tris and she nodded once and descended into the chair she previously occupied and he breathed and followed suit. "Thank you." She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and hit a button on her desk. The door opened and Caleb came strolling through the door a wide grin on his face. "Caleb, I need you to sit here with them while I go into the vault." He looked at her with a bewildered look but quickly recovered and bowed his head. "Yes Ms. Matthews." Tris reached over and grabbed Eric's hand and he squeezed it trying to bring her some sense of comfort. Out of nowhere laughter burst out from across the room. Both their heads turned and glared at the elder Prior. "I was wondering how you did it, how you somehow managed to talk yourself into leadership because there was absolutely no way that you're that good. Now I see you slept your way to the top." They were both on their feet as quick as lightning and Eric filled the gap between him and Caleb quickly. He looked to Tris who nodded and then to Jeanine who had entered the room in the middle of Caleb's rant and she nodded as well. "For your information, you sister was the best initiate we had in damn near 100 years." Caleb began laughing once again so Eric reached forward and grabbed his shoulders and brought his forehead to Caleb's hard enough to know him out and he instantly fell to the ground. Jeanine sat down and hit the button again and some unknown person stepped through the door. "James, take Mr. Prior to the hospital wing and make sure no one, and I mean no one disturbs me for the rest of the day."

After Caleb was dragged from the room Jeanine walked to the door and set the manual lock and pushed a button that darkened all the windows. Tris was starting to doubt Jeanine's motive until she opened the box the box that she brought back with her from the vault. Jeanine spread out four items and a thick file on her desk and then placed the box on the floor at her feet. She took a deep break and folded her hands on her desk. "Before we begin, would like some lunch. If you would rather wait though we can take a break later." Without hesitation they both indicated later and after nodding her understanding Jeanine began her story. "This tale begins 204 years ago but to completely understand we need to go back further than that." She rose and grabbed one of the objects from her desk and dragged her chair along behind her in order to sit before them. They both leaned forward and looked at the object in her hand. "This is called a globe, it is a model of a planet called Earth. These green spots here are large masses of land and the blue is where water surrounds them." She turned the object and pointed to a small spot on the surface. Thinking it better she grabbed a marker from her desk and made a tiny circle on one section of the land. "This little circle is where we live, a very long time ago it was known as Chicago."

She handed the globe to Tris who looked at it with wonder. "It looks so small." She whispered and then looked up sharply. "Why aren't we out there? I don't understand why we're stuck here when we could go out there and possibly make things better here." Jeanine held up her hand to stop Tris' rant. "216 years ago a war began that involved not only weapon warfare but also biological warfare. The land was ravaged and 80% of the world's population was decimated. There were a few cities that remained viable so a group of remaining scientist set up 6 cities all over the world to try and repopulate." Eric began to speak but once again Jeanine held up her hand. "This is what the subjects entering were told but what they didn't know was that they were a part of something bigger. Five were selected to know the absolute truth and as soon as the doors to the city were closed a memory serum was administered and the real experiment began. They were sure that diving people into factions and encouraging procreation would fix the genetic make-up that predisposed our race to such violence, the name applied to these individuals would be the Divergent." She took a moment and grabbed the file from her desk. "These are the notes and preparations from the original five. They were passed on before death to the next head leader of each faction. You two are the only "civilians" to ever see or hear any of this information." Tris got a wild look in her eyes and rose from her seat. "What does this have to with anything? Unless you're telling me that I need to go out there and find these "scientists" and ask them what they know about Divergents and their abilities. Otherwise this is not helpful at all." Jeanine smiled broadly and got a glint in her eye. "No Tris, you don't have to go out there, I have one of them here."

 _ **Hey guys I am so sorry for the wait… I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
